


Broken Glass

by ChronoKuro



Series: Anti's Karma [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anti is an ASSHOLE, Broken!Chase, Chase is my smol bean, Depression, Does this even have a canon universe, Gen, Implied Child Murder, Kinda, Murder, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men, au-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronoKuro/pseuds/ChronoKuro
Summary: Chase was like glass, if you hit it too strong, you will break it.And if you touch broken glass, you will get hurt.





	Broken Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native english speaker, so I'm sorry for any mistake.  
> Also, this is my first fic on this platform and my first fic on English.  
> Constructive criticism is always aprecciated!

Chase was lying on his bed, his eyes were empty, like a cold and blue void. Nothing is important to him now, now that his wife and children are dead.

He still hears their cries for mercy, he still hears Anti's laugh. He had lost everything that did matter to him. The other Egos are still there, but they won't understand the things Chase's dealing with. The unbearable feeling of emptiness that's filling him right now.

He doesn't understand. There's no apparent reason for someone to do such thing, there's no actual meaning in his family death.  Anti has damaged a lot of people, not only him, but the other Egos as well.

While staying there, thinking, a simple thought crossed his mind.

 

_“Why don't **I** kill Anti?”_

_“I mean, there's nothing to lose”_

 

To be honest, Chase found this thought disturbingly relaxing. He can annihilate Anti, destroy every single piece of his existence, avenge his family and give peace to the other Egos, in one single action.

He, who's been walking around without any objective in his life, who's been having a meaningless existence, has found a purpose to fight.

Chase knows it won't be easy, it's not like they never tried destroying Anti before. But now, he is intended to erase Anti, even sacrificing his own life if necessary.

He'd been studying Anti's behaviour and abilities for a while. He knows how the glitching works, he knows how to deal with it, he knows how Anti gets inside the void and knows how to get him out of it.

In summary, he knows everything he needs to kill the glitch.

That's one step done. Now, he has to make a plan based in all the information he gathered, and find the tools to proceed with it.

While he was immersed in his own thoughts, the Egos walked in his room.

“Hey, Chase.”

He suddenly came back to reality, finding himself being surrounded by his friends.

“Do you guys need something?” Chase spoke in such a calm and warm tone, that everyone just stood there, completely surprised, add the fact that he hadn't said a single word in weeks.

“There's nothing we need, Chase. We just came to check on you.”

“I'm doing good, thanks for worrying.”

“Is there something you need?”

“You know, now that I think about it, I hadn't been spending time with you. I'd like to do more stuff together, you know”

They all smiled, glad that Chase came back to his usual self. J.J. started scribbling something on his whiteboard.

“Sure!” Jackie said enthusiastically.

“You're not a bother, just for you to know.”

“I'd love to spend time with my good friend” Schneep patted Chase's shoulder.

_“I'll spend all my time with you if you want, Chase”_

Chase chuckled. “You don't have to waste **all** your time on me, I don’t want to disturb your usual life”

“Alright then, is there something you want to do?”

“Jackie told me he was practicing some martial art, I thought he could teach me”

“You heard that? You seemed too immerse in your mind”

They kept talking for a few minutes until the two males headed to Jackie´s room, where they practiced until they almost fainted.

“I have to say, you learn pretty quick”

“You think so?”

“Yeah, you did in five hours what it took me three months”

“Wow. Anyway, I'm tired as hell, see you tomorrow”

“Good night”

Chase went to bed, wondering if this new knowledge could help him defeat Anti.

 


End file.
